Wake Up, Sosuke
by IhasToast
Summary: Love hits you like a bullet train. Was his first thought when he realized his feelings. He had known her for years and never felt the way he does now. The only way he could describe it was 'it feels like waking up' or was it falling asleep?


_Love hits you like a bullet train. _Was his first thought when he realized his feelings.

He had known her for years and never felt the way he does now. The only way he could describe it was _'it feels like waking up' _or was it falling asleep?

. . .

Sosuke woke up to the early morning light. The curtain blocked most of it out. Propping himself up on his elbows he winced as a shooting pain stung his shoulder like a gun shot.

He leaned over the edge of his bed to see if Rin was still sleeping – he was.

Sosuke hopped off his bed and got ready to go on his morning jog. He always went on jogs when everyone was asleep. It was the only time he could be alone and think clearly, a chance to make sense of his thoughts.

Once he was outside he picked a direction and started jogging.

He felt more awake this morning than he had been in a long time. The sky was free of any clouds as the sun started to rise. _I can't hide this from Rin forever. _He thought, remembering the pain he felt in his shoulder. _I just have to wait a little longer, just a little longer. _

He passed by the ocean and found he had stopped walking completely. It was the most beautiful sunrise he had ever seen, the ocean looked like a giant mirror, reflecting the sky perfectly.

Sosuke didn't realize it yet but he was going to see something that was going to put this sunrise to shame.

The view from where he was standing was perfect but he wanted a closer look.

He walked down into the ocean until he was ankle deep. This was exactly what he loved about this town.

. . .

Sosuke walked into the store, being unbelievably thirsty. He walked around trying to make a decision on what to pick.

_Water would be better for me, but I haven't had a soda in a while. _He thought to himself. The decision was harder than he thought it would be. _There's energy drinks also. _

He set a bottle of water on the counter and took his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Is that all you need today sir?" Asked the cashier.

"Yes." Answered Sosuke as he handed her the money.

"Have a great day sir." The Cashier called after him as he headed towards the door.

"Ten?" wondered Sosuke, sounding very puzzled, as he walked out of the store; "have I really been out this long?"

"Been out how long?" Questioned a curious voice behind him. Sosuke turned around and saw the familiar face of Gou. "Good morning Sosuke Kun!" She said with a smile as she tilted her head to one side.

"Y-yeah." Sosuke paused for a moment. "Oh, sorry. Good morning Gou." Gou looked confused as he stared at her amazed by how different she looked.

Gou had her hair down in a new wavy style, when her hair was down it reached her hips. Her bangs were curled and brushed to one side. Her dress was pure white, the bottom, the collar, and the sleeves had lace. Around her waist was a yellow ribbon that was tied into a neat bow at her back. But how it all looked together was what had Sosuke stunned.

Gou looked down at her clothes then looked like she suddenly understood.

"Oh, you're probably wondering why I'm all dressed up like this." Gou smiled and continued. "My mom's boss invited us to breakfast so she wanted me to dress well, I wanted to wait out here while Mom said goodbye to him." She explained.

Sosuke nodded in understanding. "I see." _Why is my heart beating this fast?_

"Sosuke Kun, are you alright?" Gou asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have some things on my mind." Gou looked like she was about to ask him what it was but before she could say anything her mom called from across the street.

"Gou sweetie, come on! It's time to go!"

Gou looked behind her and waved her mom over. Her mom came over looking confused until she realized who the young man was.

"Sosuke?" Gou's mother began. "Oh my, you certainly have grown!"

Sosuke rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling shy under her scrutiny. Gou's mother looked at Gou for a moment then looked back at Sosuke. "So you've noticed Gou's new dress."

Sosuke suddenly looked at Gou's mother, shocked and slightly embarrassed by what she had just said. "Goodbye Sosuke. Come on Gou, we need to go." Gou nodded.

"Bye Sosuke Kun."

Sosuke waved them goodbye then started to walk home.

. . .

Sosuke walked through the door to his room, exhausted from the long way he ran.

"Where have you been?" Rin asked, unable to hide the curiosity and slight annoyance in his tone.

"I went for a jog." Sosuke explained; sounding completely worn out. Rin looked at him for a moment, as if he didn't believe him, then continued messing around on his phone.

Sosuke grabbed the bars on the top bunk, preparing to pull himself up on his bed, once he started to pull himself up his shoulder began to hurt. He let go before the pain got any worse.

Sosuke sat down in the desk chair and leaned down to rest his head on the desk.

Rin's phone began to ring very loudly. "Hello? Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Rin hung up the phone and turned to Sosuke.

"Hey, Sosuke. I'm going to be out for a while, okay?" Rin asked, while walking out the door. Sosuke nodded before the door shut.

_Br-ring, br-ring ding, ding, br-ring!_

Sosuke sighed and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, is this Sosuke Kun?"_

"Yes. Gou is that you?"

"_Yeah, it is. I just wanted to make sure I had the right number."_

"…" Sosuke was silent, wondering why talking to a girl he had known so long was making him so nervous.

"_Are you there?"_

"Hey?"

"_Yes?"_

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" He asked.

"_No, why?" _

"Do you want to go out somewhere with me?"

"_Yes, of course! I've wanted to go and do something fun for days." _His heart swelled at the excitement he heard in her voice.

"What time?"

"_Umm, five?"_

"Alright I'll see you then."

"_Wait! Where?"_

"It's a surprise."

"_A-a surprise? Alright, bye-bye Sosuke Kun."_

"Bye."

. . .

He waited anxiously for her to come outside, pacing back and forth.

Suddenly there was light against the dark porch, he looked up to see Gou. Her hair was put up into a neat bun with her little fish hair accessories stuck through it. She wore the dress from earlier.

_She looks stunning. _

"So, where are we going, Sosuke Kun?" She asked as she walked down the stairs.

Sosuke took her hand in his. "Follow me and I'll show you." And just like that, they walked down the street looking like a couple.

. . .

They had been walking for only fifteen minutes before they got to this small café. Gou had walked down this street a million and a half times and she had never seen it. If Sosuke never brought her there she probably never would have.

"Want to go inside?" Sosuke asked with a charming smile. Gou nodded.

"It looks like a fairytale." She said with a look of amazement on her face.

Once inside they quickly found a table, made themselves comfortable and ordered some drinks.

"How did you find this place, Sosuke Kun?" Gou asked. "I mean, I've been down this street a lot and I've never seen it."

"I kind of just stumbled across it." He explained.

She smiled and nodded. "You don't remember do you?"

"Not at all." He admitted. Gou laughed and when she did the room around her lit up.

He felt something he couldn't quite explain, but it was freeing to feel the way he did. The night continued for a little longer but soon they had to leave.

. . .

Sosuke walked Gou home. _Love hits you like a bullet train, fast and hard. _Was what he thought when he realized what the feeling in the café was; he had known her for years and never felt the way did now. The only way he could describe what it felt like was that it felt like waking up.

"Gou, we should go dancing." Sosuke said out of nowhere, not wanting this night to end.

"Yeah, we definitely should." Gou agreed. "It sounds like fun!"

"Then let's go." Sosuke said as he pulled her in the opposite direction they had been walking in.

"W-wait!" Gou said a little shocked. "Right now?"

"Yes. Now." Sosuke answered. "Unless you want to go home now." Gou stood there looking thoughtful for a moment.

"I…" She began. "I want to go dancing with you Sosuke Kun but where would we dance?"

"Why not here?" Asked Sosuke. Gou was shocked this time.

"_Here_?"

Sosuke grabbed her and held her close. He started to sway to music that wasn't playing. Slowly, Gou got more comfortable and started to dance without caring what she looked like. Because that's the best way to dance.

. . .

They danced—quite terribly most of the time—until it was almost curfew. Sosuke still wished he had more time with her, but sadly the night was over now and there was nothing he could do about it.

He walked her home in silence, clearly feeling down.

"I had a great time Sosuke Kun." Gou said as she reached to hold his hand, the way they used to when they were little. "I hope we get to do it again soon."

Sosuke looked up from the ground and answered: "Me too."

. . .

After they said their goodbyes he felt a shooting pain in his shoulder that brought him to his knees.

He tried to suppress any cries of pain while outside Gou's door. Sosuke forced himself to his feet and struggled to stay that way.

He could only make it down the steps before he crashed to his knees again and cried out in pain. It was only a heartbeat later before Gou ran out the door.

"Sosuke Kun!" Gou screeched and ran to his side. "We need to get you to the hospital—"

"No, Gou." Sosuke said through gritted teeth. "Please." His eyes seemed to plead with her not to make him go, but those eyes were also clouded with pain. She didn't want him to suffer but she decided that she would listen to his plea.

. . .

"Wake up Sosuke Kun." Gou's soft voice woke him up. Her voice sounded cheerful but when Sosuke opened his eyes she wore a frown. "What happened to your shoulder?" The way she asked sounded like she already knew.

Sosuke looked away from her and said nothing.

"You pushed yourself too hard, didn't you?" Gou's voice sounded duller now. She let out a deep sigh. Sosuke sat up from his position on the bed and Gou sat beside him. She leaned over to lay her head on his chest. "Does big brother know?"

"No." Sosuke's reply was hoarse from the screams of last night's pain. "You can't tell him."

Gou looked at him, shocked. "Why? I'm sure as the captain he would want to know—"

"I didn't expect you to understand." Sosuke admitted. "But please, don't tell him."

Gou looked at him, she couldn't understand him but something about the way he asked her convinced her to agree. "Fine. I won't tell him."

"Sosuke—" Gou's mother said as she walked into the room to see Gou sitting at his side. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Gou shook her head. "No." She stood and walked past her mother and into the living room. "Sosuke, we're having breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

"I'm sorry; I really should be getting back. Rin is going to be furious." He explained halfheartedly. His voice was clearer now.

"Gou, I'm going to get going." Sosuke said in a soft voice.

"Alright Sosuke Kun." Her voice sounded much happier. He gave her a hug then walked out the door.

. . .

"Where the hell have you been?" Rin asked, not trying to hide his anger. "You didn't show up for practice yesterday and you weren't here last night—"

"Sorry Rin. I went for a walk and ran into Gou, I lost track of time and she asked if I wanted to spend the night, so—"

Rin interrupted his explanation. "So you said yes?" Sosuke waited for Rin's harsh reaction, but there was none. He just nodded and walked past him. "Make sure you come to practice today, alright?"

"Alright." Sosuke agreed.

"I'm going to get some food." Rin began. "You want to come?"

"Yeah." Answered Sosuke. "I'm starving."

. . .

They sat there eating their meal in silence. Usually they could talk about anything, but today all the conversations and small talk seemed old and useless.

"Rin, I want to ask you something." Sosuke said, out of the blue.

Rin looked up suddenly seeming very interested in what Sosuke had to say. "What is it?" He paused, regretting that he had spoken at all.

"It's about Gou." Sosuke began. "I, well, I think it…" He stammered. "I want to ask Gou out and I think I should get your permission first." Sosuke finished, insisting to himself that last night wasn't a date and that Rin had no reason to be upset with him.

Rin sat there looking astonished.

"You want my permission to date Gou?" Rin questioned. "She'll date whoever she wants regardless of if I approve or not." He took in a breath and then continued. "But I'm glad you asked. I don't like the thought of anyone dating my sister, but considering I've known you a long time I know I can trust you, so go ahead. But don't think I'll treat you differently if you hurt her just because I've known you so long. I'll still beat the crap out of you."

Sosuke just stared at him, shocked and not able to figure out what he should say.

"What?" Asked Rin, sounding angry. "I gave you permission, what else do you want?"

Sosuke shook his head. "Nothing. I um, I've gotta go."

"Wait!" Rin called after him. "You're going to ask her right now?"

Sosuke didn't answer as he ran and ran and ran to find Gou.

. . .

He knocked on her door, and waited. "Sosuke?" Gou's mother asked as she answered the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Gou?" He asked, out of breath; "I want to talk to her."

"Oh, she's with her team," She answered. "She's probably helping them practice."

"Thanks," he said as he ran off again.

. . .

"Gou? Is Gou here?" Sosuke asked, still out of breath. "I wanted to ask her something."

The guy with the green eyes looked concerned and walked out towards the pool. "Stay right there, I'll get her."

Sosuke stood there waiting and overheard their conversation.

"Someone is here to see you." Said the green eyed man.

"Can it wait?" She asked.

"I don't think so—it looked like he was in a hurry to get here."

"Alright, thank you Makoto Senpai. I'll be right back."

And that's when he saw her walking towards him.

"Sosuke Kun?" Gou asked. "Why are you here?"

"I want to tell you something." His heart was in his throat as he began. "I love you. I've never felt this way before and I never want this feeling to go away. Gou, I love you and—"

"Sosuke Kun." Gou interrupted with a sad look on her face. "I like you. I really do. But there's someone I've been in love with for a long time and I couldn't hurt you by saying yes and having someone else on my mind."

Sosuke was at a loss for words. His chest hurt. He couldn't think. He could hardly breathe.

"I-I understand." Was all he could say. He turned around and walked away without another word.

. . .

He found himself sitting in the beach, watching the waves roll in and out.

_Wake up Sosuke, how did you think it was going to turn out? Life isn't like it is in the movies, where the guy always gets the girl. Did you actually think that she would feel the same way? This is so stupid…_

He sat there until dawn, not feeling tired at all he forced himself to his feet and walked back to his dorm.

. . .

When Sosuke got back he felt exhausted from the sorrow he had felt. He could tell by the look on Rin's face that he was about to get an earful.

But Rin said nothing when he saw the depression that Sosuke didn't try to hide. Sosuke lifted himself onto his bed, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Rin didn't ask what happened, because he was sure he already knew.

As time went on things got better; Sosuke didn't feel any differently about Gou.

But he stopped being mad that Gou loved someone else, and eventually she started to date the man she loved, Makoto. He could imagine that they would be together for a long time, if not forever.

This didn't really upset him because he just wanted her to be happy.

He began to be okay with everything that happened because he knows that life goes on. And it always will.


End file.
